


Keeping Warm

by Yū (RGR1087)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Nanase Riku, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masturbation, Riding, Top Yaotome Gaku, Wearing Boyfriend Shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGR1087/pseuds/Y%C5%AB
Summary: "After all that teasing, you're going to keep my cock warm until you're ready for me to fuck you thoroughly", Gaku growled into Riku's ear. Riku's body trembled in response, a keen escaping his mouth. Gaku gently tucked at Riku's hair. The redhead followed the silent command.This is dedicated to Rinruri! Once again, Happy Birthday! (Though it's probably already the next day in your place XD)





	Keeping Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I moved Cock-Warming from Day 19 to Day 8 since I had no interest in writing the prompts from Day 8 and couldn't fit Cock-Warming in with the other prompts of Day 19 for what I have planned.
> 
> Please be careful when engaging in sexual activities and do your research beforehand, especially when engaging in BDSM.
> 
> Also, very important: Asthma can impact a person’s sex life. Since I’m taking part in Kinktober 2018 to get back into writing smut, I have elected to ignore Riku’s asthma for the most part. However, if you have asthma, please be careful when engaging in sexual activities and please make sure your partner is fully aware of it. And before anyone else comments that it's patronising of me to assume people with asthma need to be told by fanfic writers how to manage their health: There is a chance of young, impressionable people reading my fics. I did start reading explicit, kinky stuff around the age of twelve myself. There's also the fact I might be accused of recklessly endangering said impressionable people by not giving the warning. Riku, one of the characters involved in all the kinky stuff, has asthma in canon. Yes, some of the stuff I've written is dangerous for other people as well, but asthma heightens the risks. In addition, I have lost three of my friends because they did not tell their partners they had asthma while engaging in sexual activities of any type, not just BDSM or breath play, which is why I'm putting these notes on every explicit piece as long as a character with asthma is involved.

Riku let himself into Gaku's flat with the key his boyfriend had given months ago. It would be a while until his boyfriend returned. That was just fine with him. It gave him time to prepare accordingly. Locking the door behind himself, he kicked off his sneakers. Then he went straight to Gaku's bedroom, where he put down his overnight bag.  
The redhead rummaged through his boyfriend's wardrobe until he found his favourite shirt. Gaku had told him several times that he could have the shirt if he wanted to since he loved wearing it. Riku had countered that he also loved it when it smelled like Gaku, which had earned him a blush and passionate make-out session from his boyfriend.  
Riku laid the shirt onto the bed like it was a treasure. His own clothes were stripped off with haste dropped to the floor to be left in a pile. Naked as the day he was born, Riku bent down and rummaged through his overnight bag. When he found what he was looking for, Riku got onto the bed on all fours placing the lube and butt plug next to him.  
Just the mere thought of what he had planned for today made his cock throb with excitement. He had already made some preparations back at the dorms cleaning himself out and taking his medication. Now he just had to finish his preparations and wait for Gaku to return.  
Coating the fingers of his right hand with lube, Riku lowered himself onto his left elbow, his ass sticking up into the air as a result. Placing a finger against the rim of his hole, he rubbed over it spreading lube around it. He imagined it was Gaku's finger teasing him causing a small whine to escape him.  
Applying light pressure, Riku pushed the tip of his finger into his hole biting his lower lip. Almost no resistance. He worked the tip of a second finger into his hole feeling alight stretch. For a moment, he kept still. Then he began pushing the two fingers deeper until they were buried in his ass. He curled them a bit pressing the tips against his prostate drawing a deep moan from his throat.  
Alternating between slow thrusts, rubbing his insides and scissoring his fingers, Riku began to spread himself open. Before long, he had four fingers pumping in and out of his ass, his cock hard and leaking precum. His body felt like it was on fire, sweat glistening on his skin.  
As much as Riku wanted to push himself over the edge, he had plans. Groaning he pulled his fingers from his ass with an obscene squelching. He grabbed the bottle of lube and pressed the opening against his gaping hole. Squeezing the bottle, he filled his hole with a good amount of lube. A full body shiver wreaked his body at the cold feeling spreading from within.  
The bottle got tossed back onto the bed. Some of the lube started trickling out of his ass. Scooping it up with his hand, he smeared it onto the butt plug. He placed the plug against his ass applying pressure light enough for it not to breach the rim but still feel it.  
Then he gave it a sudden, harsh shove digging its tip against his prostate causing Riku to half-scream in pleasure. After spreading himself with four fingers, the plug had slid easily into his ass despite its size. The size was perfect to keep him open for a while and allow his boyfriend to slide his cock straight in without causing any damage. He would still feel the stretch given Gaku's size. The thought alone sent shivers down his spine.  
Riku turned around on the bed careful not to touch the bedding with his lube covered hand. He leaned over the edge and grabbed his shirt using it to wipe of the lube. Dimly, he was aware of the plug rubbing against his insides as he moved about.  
When he was satisfied that his hand was clean enough, he grabbed Gaku's shirt and pulled it on. It was big enough that it almost reached his knees. He got off the bed and put the lube back into his bag. With how much lube he had squeezed into his ass and the plug keeping it in, they wouldn't need it later on.  
Forgoing any underwear, Riku made his way into the living room. Each step made him feel the plug in his ass keeping his arousal alive. Now he just had to distract himself until his lover came home. He plopped done on one of the couches, the force of the impact causing the plug to jab into his prostate. A gasped moan escaped him, his body trembling. He could feel a bit of precum spurting from his cock soiling the shirt.  
It took a couple of minutes until Riku found a position that was comfortable but wouldn't push the plug against his prostate while still feeling the plug. Then he turned on the TV skimming through the channels until he found something of interest.

 

When Gaku came home, he was only mildly surprised to hear the sound of the TV drifting through the flat. His boyfriend did have a habit of dropping by out of the blue. A fond smile stole its way onto his face while he took off his shoes and jacket.  
With silent steps, Gaku made his way towards the living room where he found his boyfriend watching a documentary with rapt attention. An idea formed in his head while tiptoeing towards the couch. He also took notice of the fact that Riku was wearing his favourite shirt of Gaku's.  
Gaku stopped right behind Riku, who still had not noticed his boyfriend's return, too absorbed in the documentary. He wrapped his arms around his unsuspecting boyfriend's shoulder causing him to jolt in surprise. However, the accompanying sound was not the surprised squeak he had expected. Instead, Riku threw his head back and moaned wantonly. The sound went straight to Gaku's cock.  
"Welcome home", Riku breathed heavily his cheeks dusted red and his eyes glazed over. It was then that Gaku looked down at his boyfriend and noticed that Riku wasn't wearing trousers.  
"Minx", Gaku groaned keeping a loose hold of Riku shoulders. Riku smiled innocently his eyes betraying his mirth has he turned around blindly feeling for the remote control for the TV and turning the TV off when he got his hands on it.  
"You know, I'm wearing **nothing** but your shirt", Riku whispered sensually. Gaku crashed his lips onto Riku's kissing him with hunger. Who would have expected that Nanase Riku could be such a tease? Gaku certainly hadn't and his brain had short-circuited the first time it had happened.  
When they broke apart, Riku got up from the couch and urged Gaku to walk around the couch without words tugging at his arm. Gaku followed with ease too intrigued with what his boyfriend was planning to protest. His stirring arousal helped along as well.  
Riku gave Gaku a gentle push forcing him to settle on the couch. In an instant, Riku clambered onto his lover's lap grinding their cocks together and drawing him back into kissing. Gaku's hands found their way onto Riku's tights as he groaned into the kisses. They slithered up and Gaku moaned heatedly when he discovered that Riku was indeed wearing nothing but his shirt.  
Gaku's hands latched onto Riku's hips causing the shirt to ride up enough to reveal the redhead's dripping cock. Snapping his hips forward and pulling down Riku at the same time caused delicious friction for both of them, their moans mixing together. Between the continued grinding and kissing, it didn't take much time to work them both to full hardness.

Suddenly, Riku pushed off Gaku bracing his hand against Gaku's shoulders eliciting a small groan from his boyfriend. He gave him a short kiss before reaching down to undo his trousers and free his cock from its confines. The cool air hitting his cock sent a shiver through his body, while he moaned in relief.  
Gaku became alarmed when Riku placed a hand on the back of the couch and positioned himself above Gaku's cock. He made to protest, but Riku silenced him with a kiss. Vaguely, Gaku could see Riku reaching behind himself with his free hand.  
Riku moaned into the kiss and suddenly there was a warm liquid dripping onto his cock. A soft thud resounded as if something dropped onto the floor. Before Gaku could make sense of what was happened, Riku grabbed his cock, guided it to his hole and sat down in one swift movement, burying Gaku's cock inside himself to the hilt and throwing his head back with a lewd moan.  
Gaku himself could not help but growl with lust at the sudden tightness his hips bucking, eliciting small mewls from Riku. His hands on Riku's hips tightened to keep his boyfriend from moving.  
"Fuck, Riku, you're still so damn tight", Gaku groaned as he tried to calm himself down. Riku giggled into Gaku's neck having rested his head on his shoulder.  
"When I arrived, I stripped myself off and got onto your bed. I spread myself with my fingers, filled my hole up with lube and plugged it up. Then I put on your shirt, cleaned up and spent the entire time watching TV like that", Riku hummed and squeezed down on Gaku's cock for good measure. Gaku's hips jerked upwards with a moan. A half-gasp, half-moan escaped Riku.  
"What a kinky boy you are". Gaku purred with a low voice. Riku gave no verbal response. Instead, he began kissing along Gaku's throat and up his chin until he reached his mouth. Then he lifted his hips until only the tip of Gaku's cock remained inside and braced himself on Gaku's shoulders with both hands.  
"I'll do the work", Riku teased and snapped his hips down tearing drawn-out moans from both their throats. He set a medium pace rolling and twisting his hips with each downward movements. Their moans blended with each other creating a crescendo.  
At some point, Gaku moved one hand to Riku's cock and began rubbing and pumping it. Riku keened as his rhythm stuttered. His grinding became irregular and less powerful. So Gaku used the hand still on Riku's hip to help the redhead move up and down, shoving his own hips upwards.  
Suddenly, Riku tensed causing Gaku to slam Riku's hips down his cock. His boyfriend screamed with pleasure, his hole clenched around him and ropes of cum shot from his cock soiling Gaku's shirt and even reaching his chin. It took everything Gaku had to not come right then and there.

Riku slumped forward going limp, the force of his orgasm having drained his strength. This was probably the fastest he had come in a while. Though, it wasn't surprising seeing as he had spent the past few hours with a plug shoved up his ass and being low-key aroused the entire time.  
When Riku felt that he enough strength to move, he attempted to get off his lover's cock. Gaku, however, seemed to have other ideas and forced him to keep still with his hands. It was then that Riku noticed that his boyfriend was still hard.  
"After all that teasing, you're going to keep my cock warm until you're ready for me to fuck you thoroughly", Gaku growled into Riku's ear. Riku's body trembled in response, a keen escaping his mouth. Gaku gently tucked at Riku's hair. The redhead followed the silent command.  
After lifting his head, Gaku presented his chin to him, where Riku's cooling cum was drying. With sluggish movements. Riku leaned forward and began lapping up his own cum. The taste was bitter but not unwelcome. When he was done, he was pulled into languid kisses. From time to time, Gaku would roll his hips drawing small sobs and moans from Riku, who was still oversensitive in the wake of his orgasm.  
This pace continued for minutes until Riku's cock began to stir again. When Gaku felt that happen, he snapped his hips upwards making Riku scream. Unlike Riku's earlier pace, Gaku's pace was fast and wild aiming for Riku's prostate with almost every thrust.  
With Gaku being so strung up and Riku still sensitive from his last orgasm, it didn't take too long until both of them were pushed over the edge. Gaku buried himself as deep as inside Riku as he could with a guttural growl shooting his cum into his boyfriend. Riku followed suit with a scream.  
They both slumped towards the back of the couch catching their breaths. Riku cuddled into Gaku with a content purr, which elicited a fond chuckle from his lover.  
"Let's stay like this for a bit", Gaku murmured exhaustion catching up with him. He slung one arm around Riku's back, while the other carded through the red hair lovingly.  
"We might end up falling asleep", Riku responded, but with no real protest in his voice,  
"I don't mind. I like having my cock buried inside you", Gaku whispered sinfully pulling a keen from the younger boy. They lingered cuddling with each other and ended up falling asleep true to Riku's words. The next morning they woke up with Gaku's cock still buried inside Riku, which led to an intense morning round of sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr ([Yū's Creativity Blog](http://yuscreativityblog.tumblr.com/)), Twitter ([@RGR1087](https://https://twitter.com/RGR1087)) or IDOLiSH7 Amino ([Yū's IDOLiSH7 Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/tiwc1s))


End file.
